quadrinhosfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Theme/Documentation
This template is used in the character template to allow for different color themes. To add a theme, follow the convention below, and make sure your themes include both a border color (brdr) and a background color (bkgd), as well as are in lowercase. For a list of hexadecimal codes and colors, see Color Codes. Add a Theme To add a theme for use on any character templates, add: | theme name; brdr = border color | theme name; bkgd = background color Where 'theme name' is the name of your theme in lower case letters, 'border color' is the color of your border (in HTML color), and 'background color' is the color of your background (also in HTML color). A good source for HTML color codes is this website. Once you've inserted these two lines on the second line of the template, you can add: | Theme = Theme Name Where 'Theme Name' is the name of your theme, on any of the character templates, and your theme will be enabled! Note that any combination of uppercase letters do not matter in this part, as they'll all be converted to lowercase when the template looks for the theme you're talking about. Example Gallery Image:Old_version.jpg|Let's snazzy up this page. Image:Template_Addition.jpg|We'll add a theme. Image:Character_Page_Addition.jpg|And add the theme to the page. Image:New_version.jpg|And Voila! Base Code Below is the template base code, for those who are interested. }}}; }}} | animal man; brdr = #3366FF | animal man; bkgd = #FF9900 | aquaman; brdr = Green | aquaman; bkgd = #FBB439 | batman; brdr = #000000 | batman; bkgd = #E8E8E8 | bizarro; brdr = #000000 | bizarro; bkgd = #FFFFFF | birds of prey; brdr = #3B6AA0 | birds of prey; bkgd = #B7C3D0 | black adam; brdr = #EEB422 | black adam; bkgd = #303030 | black lantern; bkgd = #6B6B6B | black lantern; brdr = #D8D8D8 | blue beetle; brdr = #0295c8 | blue beetle; bkgd = #d2e5f6 | blue lantern; brdr = #0101DF | blue lantern; bkgd = #A9D0F5 | doom patrol; brdr = #660000 | doom patrol; bkgd = #FF6600 | doom patrol villain; brdr = #000000 | doom patrol villain; bkgd = #CC0000 | flash; brdr = #CC1100 | flash; bkgd = #FBEC5D | freedom fighters; brdr = #E0162B | freedom fighters; bkgd = #FFFFFF | green; brdr = #B5CFB7 | green; bkgd = #EFFFF0 | green lantern; brdr = #B5CFB7 | green lantern; bkgd = #EFFFF0 | hawkman; brdr = #000000 | hawkman; bkgd = #FF9900 | indigo lantern; brdr = #2E0854 | indigo lantern; bkgd = #8968CD | lobo; brdr = #000000 | lobo; bkgd = #FFFFFF | marvel; brdr = #EEB422 | marvel; bkgd = #DB2929 | orange lantern; brdr = #8B5A00 | orange lantern; bkgd = #CD8500 | prehistoric; brdr =#993300 | prehistoric; bkgd = #CC6600 | sinestro; brdr = #EE9A00 | sinestro; bkgd = #FFEC8B | sapphire; brdr = #E066FF | sapphire; bkgd = #BF5FFF | superman; brdr = #CC0000 | superman; bkgd = #A9D0F5 | swamp thing; brdr = #4D6B50 | swamp thing; bkgd = #B2D0B4 | wonder woman; brdr=#FF0000 | wonder woman; bkgd=#FFFF99 | red; brdr =#CD0000 | red; bkgd = #EED5D2 | redlantern; brdr =#CD0000 | redlantern; bkgd = #EED5D2 | red tornado; brdr = #4399f0 | red tornado; bkgd = #F52219 | watchmen; brdr = #010100 | watchmen; bkgd = #ffcc33 | western; brdr = #663300 | western; bkgd = #FFCC33 | }; brdr = | ; brdr = | }; bkgd | ; bkgd = }} --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:00, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Category:Template Documentation